A Night To Remember
by EscapeVeloctiy
Summary: Bella and Alice have been together for a very long time... Bella decides to finally tie the knot between the two : ... FEMSLASH, Rated M for sexual content and some language... oneshot... don't like don't read


**A Night To Remember**

**Alice/Bella**

**BPOV**

****(I am so sorry that I havn't written in forever, my computer crashed and I didn't at that moment have the money to pay for it so i was writing things and then sending them to my e-mail to be saved and be posted later, but then someone hacked my e-mail and deleted all of my importent stuff... so I have to now start all over agian, but I hope to have at least 2 more stories up today my little lovlies :) I hope you enjoy them!)****

Today, was going to be the best day of my girlfriends life. Today was going to be the say day that I asked Alice Brandon to be my wife. I've had everything planned out for months, everything was perfect around the house as far as I could see. The table was set, the meadow I was letting Edward and Jasper work on because as interior decoraters the ly really know how to spice things up.

Since everything was planned out, I called my sweetie to tell her what was happening. It rang a few times but then on the 3rd ring she answered "hey babe what's going on?" she says with a nervous and excited tone.

"ohh nothing I just have a little surprise for you when you get home, and no I can't tell you what it is." I say quickly because I knew that she was going to ask that. I know she hates surprises but this one I just can't tell her.

I hear her trying to pout which makes me laugh because she thinks it works on me. "pease babe tell me." I could just imagine her trying to make a pouty face on the phone and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "what are you laughing at?" she says which only makes me laugh harder.

"nothing sweetheart just be home my 615 ok?" she agrees and we hang up, leaving me to clean up the house and do nothing for another two hours.

I had just finished getting the lasagna out of the oven and the food set up when I heard Alice's car pull ip in the driveway. I hurry and pull off the clothes covering up my satin black dress that she loved. I open the door slowly and take my short pixie I to my arms and give her a long sweet kiss. I feel her small arms wrap around my waist and kiss me back before pulling away and smiling at me saying "baby what's all this for?" I just put my finger on her lips to silence her and take her hand to lead her to the table where I served us dinner and we ate, quickly falling into our old routine of talking about work and sitting very close, getting to hear eachothers heartbeats.

Once we were done eating, I take Alice's hand and kiss it softly before trailing kisses up her arm and into her neck. I breathe in her sweet scent, I hear her breathing start to get faster, I smile knowing that I can do that to her, even though out of respect for her and her wants we decided to wait. I quickly pick her up bridal style and start heading out to the meadow.

"Bella where are we going?" she asks kind of nervous.

I smile at her and say "you'll find out very soon ok?" I feel her nod and put her head in my chest like a little child, I smile and hurry to get to the meadow.

It was 1,000,000 times better than I couldve ever imagined. Her favorite red and white roses everywhere sprawled around, a blanket in the center so we could look up at the stars, and most imprtantly my piano that I had asked Jasper to get here. I'm not sure how he did it but he did.

I set Alice down softly and I see her look of awe as she scans the entire meadow from top to bottom. Then she turns to me with a tear in her eye as she whispered "it's beautiful, but what is it for?" I shake my head softly and lead her over to the piano, she always loved to lay on top of it and watch me as I play.

I look up to her and say in the sweetest tone as I stroke her cheek, loving how she leaned Into my touch. "I wrote a little somethng for you, I really hope that you like it." I smile uo at her and begin to play.

It started out very soft, like how I was when I had first met her, then it started becoming a little louder, but still sweet and soft, you could feel the love going around the meadow, the love was tangeable. Towards the end of the song, it became very sad and not depressing, but it was like a long lost love, from the manytimes that I thought that I was going to loose her. Finally the end was here and it was so full o love and care that I almost began to cry, when I played the final chord of the song I let go of the keys and looked up to see my little pixie crying and a smile plastered on her face. She quickly takes my face in her hands and kisses me fiercely, letting all of her love come out and into me.

We both pulled back gasping for breath she quickly got off the piano and took my hand leading me over to the blanket where we layed there for a few moments just loving being In eachothers arms. "why did you do all of this?" she asks me with one final tear in her eye that I kissed away.

I sit us up and put my hand in my pocket feeling for the ring box, before I pulled it out I said "Alice, we have spent 2 of the greatest years of my life together, I know that we've had a lot of ups and downs, but everytime you came back to me and that is all that I can ask for, now I know your the one for me," I pull out the ring box and open it hearing her gasp I smile w tears in my eyes and my voice as I said the most important five words I'll ever say "Ali, will you marry me?"

I finally look up into her beautiful golden eyes and see her smiling with tears streaming like a river down her cheeks, she comes over very close and says "what do u think my Bella?" that's when she attacks me with smiles and kisses never letting go of me. I smile and lay us on our sides while I put the ring on her finger. I look up into her eyes and kiss her cheeks softly before goin to her lips and kissing her with all the love I had for this beautiful woman. She looks up at me and smiles saying as she traces patterns on my side "I would love to marry you, on one condition." she smiles and looks at me seducively.

I look at her quizicly before sayin "of course Ali anything."

She climbs on top of me and says in the sexiest voice "give yourself to me, I want us to be eachothers first in everything possible, tonight I will take u as mine and u will take me as yours." she leans down and kisses me very softly, how could I refuse her? I roll us on our sides and bring her as close to me as I could. I let my tongue slowly trace her lips before entering ther amazing mouth and messaging our tongues, letting them melt together like they have for so many years.

I feel her moan softly into my mouth as I trace small patterns on her stomach and chest, I smile into her mouth and start kissing down to her neck and leaving trails of kisses there. I breathe in ther sweet scent again before looking into her eyes and lifting her shirt slowly off of her small body, revealing her beautiful breasts to me, I moan and start to very slowly rub her nipples as I kiss her neck.

"yes baby mmm that feels so good." Alice moans into my neck as she starts sucking on my ear and she wraps one leg around me and starts to thrust her hips into mine making me do the same and moan loud into her neck.

I start to kiss slowly down her neck to her chest, I hear her heart skip a beat as I pinch her nipple softly, making me smile and her gasp in pleasure. I look up at her and I see that her face hadn't scrunched up like I've seen before, her ees were lidded and her nose was slightly scrunched, her mouth was slightly slack, i moaned at the sight of it her face was laready beautiful, but her sex face made my juices flow right down my thighs. I close them and start squeezing then tightly together to give me slight pleasure as I started to kiss around her nipples, before taking one of the sweet buds in my mouth.

"ohhh baby that feels so damn good." she whispers sofly to me as I suck on her left nipple as soft and gentle as I could, she began to slowly message my scalp as I suck on her, when I was done with her sweet left bud, I gave her a small kiss before kissing over to her other nipple and giving it the same love and attention.

As I finished I came up to look at her and give her a small kiss. We start our slow kiss as she wraps her arms around my neck and my hand very slowly traced down her stomach to cup her clothes center. She gasps into my mouth and starts thrusting softly into my hand while moaning into my mouth. " Ali ur so so wet, oh god it's so sexy." I moan in the brief second we pulled away.

"oh yes Bella she's so wet for you, mmmm please fuck me please." she moans loud, how could I not? I lay us down more and slowly put my hand into her pants and start to message her lips letting her feel how good it felt. She arched her back moaning my name as she thrust into me begging me to fuck her, I smile and hurry down to her soaked pussy. I slowly pull off her panties to reveal the treasure inside that I had never seen before. Her beautiful shaven pussy was glistening just for me. I slowly spread her legs to open up her amazing lips before tasting her.

Oh god I think I died and gone to heaven, she tasted like the sweetest of candies and fruit. I moaned loud onto her clit and I couldn't help it, my tongue dives right into her tight pussy, tasting all of her amazing juices, I hear her scream my name from somewhere but I was too concentrated on her tight cunt. She wraps her legs the best she can around my head and pulls me as close as she could to her, moaning and whimpering my name as i tongue fuck her pussy.

"Bella baby, that feels so damn good, please don't... stoooop oh god!" she moans softly then screams. My tongue slowly starts to go up to her sensitive clit and licks it, circling it slowly before flicking it lightly as two of my fingers go into her, I feel her tight, hot, pussy clench around my fingers as her thighs squeeze my head and shove me as far as i could into her. I moan as she cums on my fingers, milking them with her tight cunt.

I go slowly back up to her, kissing random parts of her body; her thighs, hips, stomach, breasts, shoulders, before going up and kissing her soft lips. She threads her hands into my hair as we lay there for a moment just slowly kissing and enjoying being together. She broke the kiss and smiled at me that million dollar smile that always my insides melt, I blush softly and hide my face in her neck saying, "I love you my Ali, and I always will."

I look up at her and see her smilng with tears in her eyes, I kiss her softly and say "Ali tell me what your thinking."

"I'm thinking that I just fell for the most amazing girl in the world." she says softly as she kisses my nose,"I'm also thinking that it's my turn to pleasure my girl." she winks and starts kissing and licking my neck while messaging my breasts through my shirt.

"Oh baby" I let out in a slow breath as I relax onto the blanket and let her slowly take off my shirt and my bra. I could hear her gasp as she took off my bra, exposing my large breasts to her. For a minute I was a little self-concious, i mean this amazing woman was so beautiful and I couldn't compare to her beauty, but all thoughts flew out the window as she slowly started to pinch my nipples and take them into her mouth. My back arches softly as I moan her name, I feel her smile on my nipples before continuing her licking and kissing.

I roll us over so that we're both on our sides, as I watch her suck on my nipples I pulled her close and slowly raked my hands through her hair and started stroking her sides, very slowly making my way down to her ass that I slowly started to message earning a very nice moan on my nipples from my little pixie. I squeaked softly as this happened, it had felt amazing. "Ali baby please moan on them, they really like it." I say almost breathlessly.

She begins to moan louder on them as i feel her hands slowly go down to my jeans and unbutton them slowly before putting her hand inside them to rub my soaked pussy through my panties. I screamed very softly into her hair as my legs automaticaly spread for her and my hips thrust into her hand that was causing me so much pleasure. "You like this my Bella? You like me sucking on you while rubbing your...mmmm... soaked pussy?" She looked up at me waiting for the answer, I never knew that my Alice was capable of that kind of language, it turned me on immensly.

At that moment she pressed her hand harder and it had found my clit, I squeeked as my eyes rolled and I nodded quickly. She sits up and loops her fingers into my pants and pulls them down, along with my soaked through panties. I look into my fiancees soft golden eyes with love and affection, she smiles at me and begins to play with my neck again as she opens up my lips and finds my clit to play with it. I was now gasping for breath, it felt so amazing.

"Alice honey, please mmmm please make love to me." I moan in her ear, she looks up at me kind of nervous, I smile knowing that she hadn't done this before so I kiss her softly and take her hand and direct it to my aching pussy, and i moan in her ear, "Right there baby, stick your fingers in my pussy." She does as I say, sticking in 3 fingers, because her were quite small and three filled me up perfectly. I arch my back and thrust into her fingers until she gets the hang of it and begins to thrust back.

"Thats it babygirl, fuck my pussy." I moan in her ear, I feel her thrust harder and deeper into me, hitting my gspot. I scream out loud and grip the blanket screaming her name, along with many other profanities.

She looks into my eyes and keeps messaging that spot, I tried to keep my eyes open but it was becoming harder and harder to do. She moans softly and whispers,"Bella honey, cum on me please." I cum hard onto her hand and pull her as close to me, kissing her roughly and thrusting harder than I ever have.

She slowly pulls out of me and cuddles into me and smiles up at me softly saying, "You, bella are the most amazing girl in the world, I'm so glad that you will soon be my wife." She smiles and kisses my cheek and cuddles into my neck.

I smile and stroke her cheek and say. "so am I babydoll, you are the most amazing woman in the world. Now lets get some sleep okay?" So that's what we did, we layed out in our meadow, stark naked, cuddled together sleeping under the milliion stars in the sky.


End file.
